we're kids
by Xiaodult04
Summary: Sehun juga ingin memiliki pasangan seperti hyung nya . Bagaimana jika saat itu dia bertemu luhan ? Luhan masih bocah ingusan . Summary gaje .


**Title : we're kids .**

 **Author : oohxiao04**

 **Genre : Gaje . Liat sendiri aja yeth :D**

 **Rating : T**

 **Lenght : oneshoot**

 **Cast : Sehun (17 thun)**

 **Luhan (15 thun)**

 **Other cast .**

 **Anyeong haseyooooooo ...**

 **Author gaje bin absurd muncul ke permukaan nih .**

 **Kali ini authir bawa ff hunhan sewaktu masih unyu2 .**

 **Kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain , itu hanya kebetulan semata okee ?**

 **Typo everywhere .**

 **Jadi maklum aja kalo liat typo disana sini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

Sehun berjalan dengan malas keluar dari kamar nya .

Bagaimana tidak ?

Hyung nya sedang asyik bercumbu di ruang tengah dengan pacar nya..

Melupakan seorang oh sehun yang masih berada di rumah yang sama dengan

Mereka .

"Apa mereka sudah gila" pikir sehun kecil.

" Kalau ketahuan umma bagaimana ?" Sambungnya lagi ,

Ehmm..

Sehun mendehem keras membuat mereka yang tadinya asyik bercumbu melepaskan cumbuannya dan menatap sehun .

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah kecil?" Tanya hyung nya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya lewat , memang kenapa ?" Jawab sehun nyolot.

"Pergi sana . mengganggu ku saja kau dasar anak kecil" balas hyung nya lagi.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyuuung.." teriak sehun kesal .

"Benarkah ? Apa buktinya kalau kau sudah besar? Pacar saja tak punya"

Hyung sehun memelet kan lidah nya membuat sehun jengkel.

"Lihat saja. Aku akan punya pacar dalam waktu dekat ini" kata sehun keras dan sehunpun berlalu sambil menutup pintu rumah dengan keras .

Di tempat lain...

Seorang namja cantik sedang asyik membersih kan kamar (panti) nya.

Luhan -namja cantik itu- dengan riang membersih kan setiap sudut kamar nya .

Luhan seorang yatim piatu . Tak ada yang tau dimana orang tua nya.

Ia ditinggal kan di depan panti sewaktu dia masih bayi dengan hanya di bekali sebuah note bertuliskan "Xi Luhan" .

Setelah membersihkan kamar nya, luhan berjalan ke luar setelah sebelum nya berpamitan dengan pemilik panti.

Setiap minggu pagi, luhan selalu pergi ke taman kota hanya sekedar bermain atau merefresing kan otak nya.

Tak ada yang mau menemani namja cantik itu,

Semua teman-teman nya tidak ada yang mau bermain dengan luhan .

Mereka pikir luhan itu aneh karena memiliki wajah cantik bak perempuan.

Sesampainya luhan di taman , ia dengan segera mendatangi tempat biasa ia membeli lolipop.

Kaki mungil luhan melangkah dengan riang .

"Anyeong ahjussi" sapa luhan .

"Eoh.. luhan. Anyeong. Mau membeli lolipop lagi eoh?" Tanya ahjusi itu sambil membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan luhan .

"Ne ahjussi, sambilkan luhannie satu ya?"

"Ne"

.

,

.

Sehun berjalan menuju taman setelah berpamitan dengan ibu nya.

Dengan gaya yang angkuh bak seorang pangeran, sehun melangkah menyusuri taman itu.

Tak ada yang menarik yang dapat menarik perhatian sehun .

Semua yang ada disini tak kalah membosan kan sama seperti dirumah.

Mereka yang ada disini banyak juga yang berpasangan.

Membuat sehun bertambah jengkel.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Ia selalu di katakan anak kecil, hanya karena dia tidak punya pacar.

Padahal kan sehun tidak punya pacar karena menurut nya tak ada yang menarik.

Hell .. sehun sudah 17 tahun .

Ia sudah pernah menonton film yadong milik kai disekolah .

Bukan kah itu berarti ia sudah dewasa .?

Dasar orang-orang aneh.

Pikir nya.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Aku sudah berkeliling taman .

Tidak ada yang menarik menurutku.

Hanya berpasang-pasang kekasih yang saling bercanda dan tertawa-tawa.

Haaahh...

Apa nya yang lucu hingga mereka tertawa seperti itu ?

Dasar.

Aku berjalan mencari lolipop untuk ku makan di jalan pulang nanti .

Langkah ku terhenti melihat seorang namja cantik sedang memakan lolipop.

Bibir nya memerah seperti lolipop yang sedang dimakan nya.

Mata nya cantik seperti mata rusa .

Ohh god .

Jantungku berdebar kencang.

Sehun POV End..

Perlahan sehun mendekat kearah namja cantik itu.

Berdiri didepan nya sehingga membuat namja itu mendongak ke arah nya.

"Bolehkah aku menyicipi lolipop mu?" Tanya sehun .

"Eoh? Ne^^ hyung boleh menyimphhh..."

Belum sempat luhan menyambung perkataan nya .

Bibir luhan di sumpal oleh bibir sexy milik sehun .

Luhan membelalak kan mata nya terkejut .

Bagaimana tidak ?

Bibir nya ?

First kiss nya ?

Andweeee...

Sehun menyudahi ciuman mendadak tersebut.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Sedangkan sehun ?

Dia tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan namja didepan nya.

"Siapa namamu manis" tanya sehun -lagi-

Luhan mendongak melihat sehun.

"Luhan" cicitnya imut.

"Nah luhan . Sekarang luhan adalah namjachingu hyung arraseo?"

"Mwomphh..."

Haaahh.. albino ini. Luhan belum sempat menjawab nya dan sehun sudah mencium nya -lagi-

Membuat mata luhan membelalak , tapi menutup matanya seiring sehun melumati bibir nya.

Biarkan sehun berkembang -_-

.

.

,

.

END ...

Gimana ?

Absurd kan ?

Kan saya sudah bilang ..

Tapi walaupun absurd.

Jangan pelit RnR

Biar author semangat bikin ff .

Walaupun moment hunhan kagak ada lagi .

Tapi dengan adanya ff , bisalah mengobati luka dihati kita .wkwk

Yaudah deh ..

Jangan lupaa.

RnR JUSEYAOIIIIIIIII...


End file.
